


Hey Shitass Want To See Me Write A Story

by ShitBastard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBastard/pseuds/ShitBastard
Summary: A player and his friend Shitasss write stories
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hey Shitass Want To See Me Write A Story

"Hey Shitass" I say to my dear friend " want to watch me write a fanfic?"

My good old friend nods, as he never speaks much

I get onto my gaming pc and open up my fanfic tabs and get started. Smashing the keyboard like I always do.

"This is going to be the best story ever" I say to myself writing chapter one, I glance over at Shitass and see a surprising result, he already finished!

In confusion I made ungodly noises knowing I will never beat Shitass


End file.
